


Miranda's Take Over

by JodieHolmes233



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Clones, F/F, Farting, Futanari, Head Shaving, Mind Control, Other, Sexfight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieHolmes233/pseuds/JodieHolmes233
Summary: Failure is something Miranda Lawson has never been able to accept. That is why when Shepard decided to ignore everything she said, Miranda decided to come up with a plan to reign Shepard back under Cerberus control.Originally posted to Hentai Foundry. This was my first work that I ever wrote.
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson, Liara T'Soni/Original Character(s), Maya Brooks/Female Shepard, Miranda Lawson/Female Shepard
Kudos: 3





	1. Miranda vs Jack

Jack and Miranda's rivalry had finally gone too far.   
  
They had always fought and bickered like a couple of territorial felines. Jane Shepard would attempt to referee their grudge as best as she could so to keep the teamwork manageable. Yet two weeks ago the feud had at last boiled over. It had occurred when Shepard had forced Jack to help rescue Miranda’s sister, Oriana. The mission was successful, yet in its wake, Jack had upped the ante on the shit-talk. She harassed Miranda for her hesitation when trying to kill the man who had sold her out and for not approaching Oriana afterward. When back on the Normandy she called her a shitty sister.   
  
That one comment caused Miranda to lose her cool and flair up her biotics throwing the dining table at Jack. The convict easily steps out of the way, but it lands on a few crew members, seriously injuring them. When this happens both Garrus and Shepard to leap into action breaking up the two biotics before any further damage could be done. Shepard forces both Miranda and Jack onto a shuttle and down to Pragia. Their mission was simple. Resolve Jacks issue on the planet and do not come back until they work out their differences.  
  
The first part of the mission went off with a slight complication. A group of blood pack mercenaries were hired by a crazed human that was a part of the experiments that created Subject Zero. The two biotic badasses make quick work of the blood pack mercenaries but left the human alive. Jack put the gun against his head but could not bring herself to kill him knowing he went through the same experiments. She chased him off and then went quiet as she explored the ruined cell that use to be hers.  
  
“And you said I couldn’t pull the trigger. All of that shit for the past two weeks for what?” Miranda stood near the exit of the Cell leaning on the wall  
Hearing this Jack balled her fist up and growled “He didn’t sell me out Cheerleader. He was just stuck in the past like me…I just choose to move on.”   
Miranda smirked “After all that you still haven’t changed” She propped of the wall and walked up to the convict pressing her breasts against Jack’s flat chest and staring deep into her eyes with a burning hate. “You got us into this mess with your smartass comments. Even after everything we went through you are the same street rat that failed as an experiment and failed in life.” Miranda’s lips were close to the snarling convicts.  
  
Jack slaps Miranda’s face hard “Stuck up bitch. It’s about time this street rat puts you in your place.” The Convicts biotics flair and she blasts Miranda into a pool of dirty water. Miranda rises from the water soaked and looks at her dirty arms then to Jack who dropped her pants and leather straps, and it was at that moment Miranda’s jaw dropped. Much like Miranda, Jack had a large veiny 8 Inch cock that was rock hard and throbbing in excitement. Jack quickly closed the distance between the two and before Miranda could react Jack had a handful of hair then quickly speared her cock into Miranda’s mouth.  
  
The cheerleader screamed as Jack held Miranda’s hair tightly and slowly began to fuck the cheerleader’s throat sliding her cock down her gullet. Jack made sure to fit every inch of her cock down Miranda’s throat before pulling back and slamming back down again. Miranda’s eyes teared up and a few tears started to flow down the side of her face causing her eye shadow to streak. This brought out a grin on Jacks face “Ahh what’s the matter slut? Cock too big for you? That’s alright you will get used to it.”   
  
Jack kept forcing Miranda to deepthroat her cock until she caught a slight moan escape Miranda’s mouth. “Excuse me? Are you getting off on this? Nod your head bitch if you are enjoying this” The Cheerleader looked up to the convict and nodded her head. Jack laughed sadistically and tightened her grip on Miranda’s hair “Then show me what you can do pet”. Without much hesitation Miranda started bobbing her head up and down Jack’s cock swirling her tongue along the convict’s shaft.  
  
Jack’s large balls start to slap on Miranda’s chin as Miranda started to deepthroat the the convicts thick rod. Jack leans her head back but keeps a tight grip on the cheerleader’s hair. “Ahh that’s it…. Mistress will be cumming soon. When she does be sure to swallow it all.” The convicts cock throbs as she says that and leaks out pre cum into Miranda’s mouth. It mixes with Mirandas drool and begins to flow out of her mouth and onto her catsuit.   
  
Soon the convict starts brutally thrusting into Miranda’s mouth hard without much warning and its not long before she lets out a long gooey stream of cum into Miranda’s mouth. The cum is thick which causes Miranda to have some difficulty swallowing at first, but the Cheerleader summons the strength to swallow the cum without spilling any of it. Jack withdraws her cock and stumbles back sitting on a nearby crate while Miranda remains on her knees coughing trying to catch her breath.  
  
Jack coughs a little then smirks “Now that we have established that I am the Alpha its time for you to fully repay me. Strip.” Miranda freezes but nods her head standing up and unzipping her catsuit. Miranda’s large pillowy E-Cup breast fall out of her suit and continues to pull it down until she is in her black lacy panties. “Very nice cheerleader. I will have to ink you up, but I am sure…” Miranda interrupts Jack by throwing her catsuit into Jack’s face and snapping a cuff onto Jacks arm. This causes Jack to respond with her biotics but the moment the convict’s biotics flair up a strong neural shock courses through Jack’s body causing the convict to fall to the floor.  
  
“I don’t think that will be happening Jack.” Miranda shakes her head and wipes her face as the convict rolls on the ground in pain.  
  
“The fuck did you do to me?” Jack screams in a mix of pain and fury  
  
Miranda smirks reaching down and picking up her dirty suit, placing it on the crate Jack was sat upon. “Biotic dampening cuff. Used to keep rats like yourself in check. Thought you would remember.” Miranda brings up her Omnitool just as Jack goes to lunge but Miranda activates the neural shock sending Jack backdown to the ground. The convict rolls around on the floor screaming in pain as the electricity courses through her body. Once the shock ends Jack is left heaving on the floor and Miranda removes her panties tossing them onto Jacks head. With her cock finally free she jerks it a few times and it reaches its full size of 12 inches. Jack looks back and shivers seeing its size and how much thicker it was.  
  
“Www…What? H…How?” Jack stammers out as she tries to recollect her strength and figure a way out.  
  
“I told you I am designed to be perfect in every way. This includes me having the perfect cock to break rats like you” Miranda lifts Jack up using her biotics and bends Jack over her knee “Time to adjust that attitude of yours.” Miranda raises her hand, biotics charged, and proceeds to bring it down on Jack’s compact ass. The blue energy dissipated on impact leaving a crimson handprint on Jack’s ass. Jack began to kick and squirm like a child as Miranda raised her hand again and brought it back down upon her buttocks with the same supercharged spank!  
  
With each energized spank Jack’s tiny glutes wobble and burn bright red. Tears begin to flow from Jack’s eyes causing her makeup to smear down her face. After 5 minutes of harsh spankings Miranda rests her hand on Jack’s ass and grabs a handful squeezing lightly. “Feeling better Jacqueline?” The convict whimpers and nod her head. With that nod Miranda slaps Jack’s ass once again and picks her up using her biotics. Jack is bent over a small crate with her ass in the air. Miranda grabs a hand full of Jack’s ass and spreads the convict’s ass apart.  
  
“Good girl…Now relax” Miranda presses her cock against Jack’s ass and pushes her thick cock inside. Jack lets out a pained groan as Miranda’s cock slides into her ass but as the cheerleader’s cock goes deeper, the convict’s cock gets harder. Miranda reaches down and begins to stroke Jack’s cock as she buttfucks the weak convict slowly. Miranda pushes her cock deep inside the convict’s bowls stretching her anus widely. Once Miranda’s cock was hilted and balls pressed against Jack’s pussy, Miranda withdrew her cock only to plunge back in with one hard thrust  
  
“M-M-Miranda... P... Please. Please stop. I’m Sorry” The convict pleads out as Miranda holds her cock in place.  
  
“You’re sorry huh?” Miranda leans down close to Jacks ear and nibbles on it before whispering “I don’t care if you are sorry or not. This is your punishment.” With that said Jack lets out a loud cry as Miranda picks up her pace and begins to roughly pound into Jack’s ass.   
  
“Nghaaaaah Noooo” Jack cries out as Miranda picks up her pace, ramming the helpless convict as hard as she could. Jack’s cock begins to ooze pre cum into Miranda’s hand causing her to pick up the pace. It isn’t long before Miranda unloads her first load of cum into Jack bowels and her thick cream fills Jack up so much that it starts to ooze out past the cheerleader’s cock. Miranda withdraws her cock and slaps it on Jack’s ass.  
  
Miranda continues to jerk the convict’s cock until she cums into Miranda’s hand. Once the convict cums it spews onto Miranda’s hand and onto the side of the crate. What little bit makes it onto Miranda’s hand she presses it against Jack’s mouth and rubs it into her mouth, smearing it all over her lips and face. Jack begins to cry from the utter humiliation, but Miranda wasn’t finished with the convict just yet.  
  
Miranda lets go off Jack’s cock and repositions herself lining her up with Jack’s drooling love tunnel. Miranda kneels, rubbing Jack’s wet lips and lets out a giggle “Someone is excited. Hope you are on the pill” Miranda gives the Convicts pussy a long lick before lining her cock up with it. In one powerful thrust Miranda forces her cock deep inside of the convict. “Ohhh nice and tight. Must not be on the receiving end much”  
  
Jack continues crying as Miranda’s footlong member is now ravaging the convict’s pussy. “Aggghhhaa please not there Miranda…. I’ll…I don’t want a child.” A sadistic smile comes across the cheerleader’s face as Jack pleads with her, but this doesn’t stop Miranda from beginning her slow but deep thrusts.  
“Oh? Your twat is milking my cock, so it seems like you do” The cheerleader wasn’t lying. Jack’s cunt was squeezing her cock and refused to let it go. Miranda leaned down pressing her breasts against Jack’s back and whispering into her ear “Just give in already. You know you want to”  
  
Jack violently shook her head “NGnngnn Never. Guuuh I will never Sughhhh. Submit” Each thrust Miranda made caused guttural sounds to escape Jack’s mouth, but this did not stop the Cerberus vixen from pounding into the convict. The only thing Jack is able to do is cry as Miranda takes the convict’s pride away.  
Jack always saw herself as the Alpha bitch, always being the one on top and she swore never to be the bottom bitch again after leaving her first gang where she was nothing more than a prostitute. But no longer was this the case. The convict let out a loud cry as her pussy clamped down onto Miranda’s cock and began spraying the cheerleader’s cock like a firehose.   
  
Miranda starts to hammer into Jack like a machine stretching the convicts pussy to mold around her cock. Without warning Miranda slams deep into Jack’s cock breaking through the convict’s cervix and unloading her spunk into Jack’s womb. The Convict cries out leaning her head back before collapsing onto the crate drained of all energy. Miranda withdraws her cum covered cock but was not finished with Jack just yet.  
  
Miranda pulls Jack forward and slams her cock into Jack’s mouth. “Mmmmm clean it slut.” Jack whimpers but sucks on Miranda’s large cock in fear of another rough fucking. The convict is forced to clean her own love juice and her rapists cum off of the phallus until Miranda was satisfied. When the cheerleader grew bored of the convict’s mouth, she pushed Jack off and grabbed her catsuit. Once she was fully dressed, she looked down to Jack who was still naked and on her knees. “Come. We are going for a walk” Miranda used her biotics to summon a leash around the convict’s neck and begins walking forcing the convict to follow.  
  
She led the convict down the dilapidated facility halls triggering all the horrible memories she could while pulling on the convict’s neck if she slowed. Their trip down memory lane ended when they entered the operating room. Miranda suddenly lifted Jack and placed the convict down on the table attaching heavy steel cuffs around Jack’s arms and legs. Subject Zero was once again in her prison and finally began to panic. “M-M-Miranda what are you doing?”  
  
“I am going to fix you. Cerberus will have their crown jewel back soon enough” Jack’s eyes lit up and she starts to pull hard at the steel cuffs trying to break free. Subject Zero’s efforts were to no avail. Miranda simply smirked and walked to a wall of cabinets as subject zero pleaded.  
  
“Miranda you can’t fucking do this to me. Shepard will have you shot” Miranda when she finds the safe and tears it open with her biotics. Modern safes were met to withstand this, but 21st century combination safes were not. Miranda takes out a box and inspects it before taking a small chip out.  
  
“Oh, Shepard won’t ever know until she is under my thumb as well. Once our agent fuck’s Liara’s brains out I will make my move on Shepard all while you stand there like a zombie under my control.”   
  
Jack freezes and turns her neck sweating hard seeing Miranda start to mix up some chemicals “What?! Are you insane? I will never bow to you willingly” Miranda chuckles and turns walk forward with a syringe  
  
“Don’t worry your will is going to fade from existence pretty soon.” Jack screams as Miranda pricks her neck then blackness overtakes Subject Zero.  
  
*********   
The next time Jack is awake they are on the shuttle heading back to the _Normandy_. Jack is back in her baggy pants and leather straps. When Jack rises Miranda turns and grins. “Feeling okay Jack? Took a hard beating back there”  
  
Jack’s memory is foggy, and her mind is clouded but she still nods her head “Yeah I am good Cheerleader…. Thanks for the save.” Miranda’s grin gets even wider seeing the positive response from Jack.  
  
“See Jack? Not that bad of a person after all. Shepard is expecting to see us when we arrive but for now just play with yourself.” Miranda steps back into the cockpit and Jack immediately reaches down and unzips her pants freeing her cock.  
  
Jack licks her lips and strips down naked, tossing her clothes to the side. She begins slowly stroking herself while massaging her breast fantasizing about pleasing the cheerleader’s cock. Pre cum leaks from the convict’s cock she uses it to coat her cock and begin jerking it faster. Right as she is on the edge of cumming she hears “Stop” from Miranda who walks into the cabin shaking her head “Not yet you little slut.”  
  
Jack lets go nodding her head and squirming “Ah Yes Mistress” Miranda places her boot upon Jack’s cock.  
  
“When we get back on the ship and you are in your shit hole you are going on a shopping spree. Ditch the straps and cargo pants. Pick up a few suits like mine and a Cerberus uniform.” Jack nods her head and Miranda removes her foot “Now you can cum little bitch”  
  
Jack resumes jerking her cock and moaning from the pleasure. Soon she starts spewing all over her chest and face. Jack then scoops it up the cum into her mouth and sits quietly on the bench as they dock with the _Normandy_. When the shuttle lands Jack quickly gets dressed while Miranda steps out from the cockpit.  
Miranda pulls her Omnitool out and piddles with it the door opens up reveling Shepard, Grunt and Garrus. Shepard steps forward in a full combat get up as Jack and Miranda step out of the shuttle.  
  
“Lawson. Jack. Settle your fucking differences?” Shepard steps to the side inspecting the two women  
  
Jack rolls her eyes “I won’t smear the walls with her girl scout. We worked it out and won’t kill each other…. For now” This causes Miranda to smirk   
  
“We agreed to settle everything after the mission Shepard.” Miranda places a hand on her hip and Shepard just sighs  
  
“If either one of you fight again the entire crew is instructed to shoot the both of you regardless of who started what.” Neither of them takes the threat serious but they both dismissively nod their head. Miranda is the first to start walking off and Jack soon follows. Shepard stares at them then climbs on the shuttle brushing her red hair to the side as they prepare for the next mission.   
***********  
Miranda enters her cabin and pulls up the cameras in Jack’s room seeing the convict waste no time pleasuring herself. The cheerleader shakes her head and closes out the camera feed bringing up her message system only she had access to. The Loyalist sends message to the illusive man.  
  
“ _Subject Zero has joined the cause. T’Soni is next_ ”  
  
Miranda slumps back as her plan is set in motion to reign Shepard back under her control.


	2. Liara T'Soni

Liara T’Soni had never felt so unsure of herself than at any point in her short life.

After defeating the Shadow Broker Liara and Jane Shepard shared a passionate kiss. The two felt so happily in love just like their night before Illos. Once the kiss broke Liara stared her lover deep in the eyes but soon her attention was turned away to a voice calling for the Shadow Broker. Liara answered their calls pretending to be the Shadow Broker and soon turned to Shepard nodding her head.

“This will be my roll Shepard…I Can help you from afar while you fight the collectors” Liara was confident but Shepard felt like she was punched in the gut.

“Liara I…I understand. Once our mission is over, I will come for you. Please stay safe for me.” Liara nodded her head moving in to give Shepard a deep Kiss. They embraced and stayed by each other until the Normandy arrived. Shepard collected Miranda and left Liara to the network

Once Shepard was off the ship it was only Liara and Feron. Liara decompressed the entire ship except for the central hub where Liara and Feron were. Feron was deeply concerned for Liara after not even hesitating to push the button killing what was left of the Shadow Broker’s forces.

“Liara. Are you sure that was the best course of action? We could have swayed them to our side”

Liara simply shook her head “They all know what he looked like. Had they been spared they would have killed me and followed a chain of command.” She turned to the concerned Drell. “We have a lot of work to do Feron.” Her friend just nods his head following her lead.

*******

The next couple of weeks was pure business for Liara. She worked tirelessly studying the brokers information network rarely taking any breaks. She shut everyone out except Shepard, when they would exchange messages and Liara would forward her intel. But Shepard wasn’t acting like the woman she fell in love with. Shepard only wanted to discuss what Liara was finding and was distant when Liara wanted to discuss how Shepard was feeling. This caused Liara’s heart to ache and she soon just followed whatever Shepard wanted.

Liara wasn’t going to give up on Shepard though. No matter how distant Shepard remained nor how much she yearned for a physical and sexual release, she would do everything she could to end Shepard’s mission as soon as she could.

She panned every corner of the Shadow Broker network in an attempt to find resources and information for the Normandy’s fight against the collectors. She would seldom leave her office and it was only ever to relive herself in the restroom then it was straight back to work. Most nights she passed out on her desk from exhaustion and if she managed to escape her desk she would sleep on the couch right beside her desk. Her focus would be interrupted when a Cerberus file titled Phase Two would come across her desk.

The file contained a brief exchange between two agents only using single characters for their names.

M: Is everything in place?

J: Indeed. Now we just wait for her to take the bait.

M: Excellent. We will soon have control of the situation again.

Liara was able to quickly run a trace on J. The J was shortened for Jamal and the transmission came just a few blocks from her Illium Office. M’s location was not traced and it came back scrambled. Liara wouldn’t be able to dig much deeper into it when her monitor shut off. When she looked up she saw an angry Feron fuming.

“Enough Liara. You have been here 3 weeks and have become a smelly shell of the Asari that I followed.” Liara looked hurt by Feron’s harsh language. When She went to speak Feron shook his head “NO! Let me finish. Your only focus has been Shepard this and Shepard that. You wallow in pity because you can’t see her.” Liara’s eyes well up and she looks down wiping the tears away.

“I-I... I know. I have neglected myself” Feron relaxes and the heat leaves his face. “I just… Don’t want to lose her again” Feron places on Liara’s shoulder.

“She is going to come back to you Liara. She is ready this time.” Liara gives a slight nod partially believing him.

“I Guess you are right Feron.” She sinks in her chair not attempting to restart her progress

“You need a Vacation blue. Take some time off at your place on Illium. Let’s get you cleaned up.” It was true. The young doctor went many of days without showers on the dig sites but never weeks like this. She had been spraying herself with perfume to keep her smelling fresh but it only did so much. Feron led her into the Yahg’s room and Liara looked in awe at the size and amenities in the room. “Shower is over there. Grab a shower while I arrange your transport”

Liara nodded her head and walked into the oversized shower. There are several large shower heads that are well suited for a Yagh but not an Asari. It was comically oversized but Liara made do with what she had. When she first activated the water, it exploded out of the showerhead spraying the young doctor to the ground. The water hit her like a fire hose and it kept her pinned until she managed to summon a biotic barrier to act as a umbrella. She crawled to the panel and shut the water off.

Dazed, Liara sits up rubbing her lower back after the fall but manages to get up enduring far worse at the hands of Saren. She toys with the water pressure and manages to get it down to a nice gentle stream. Once the water was hot enough Liara stepped underneath the stream and moaned as the stress washed away from her body. She seemingly forgot about the galaxy and everything that was going on around her.

She took stock of the body wash and found that none of it was really suited for her but decided to at least use some of it. She started to scrub her body clean starting with her slender but toned arms. After defeating Saren she decided to strengthen her body up as well as her biotics. She had some definition there but nowhere near as much as Shepard. She then moved to her chest where she stared at her rather small breasts. They had grown slightly but were still barely formed. She always considered getting silicone breast implants just to make herself look like the Asari matrons.

Once she was done toying with her breasts she moved down to her slick azure. Liara was never sexually active even as a teenager. Shepard was the first person she had ever opened up to and gave herself to. The thoughts of her and Shepard’s night together return to her head and Liara bites her lip as she slides a finger into her azure.

Liara searched her memories and her eyes went black going back to the memory of the night before Illos. Shepard’s strong firm hands running down her back as they passionately kissed. The way she screamed when Shepard slid down and started to lick her sweet honeypot that was untouched by anyone but Liara at that time. Liara’s azure squeezed Jane’s tongue and didn’t let it go until Liara climaxed all over the commander’s face.

Back in the shower Liara pinched her nipples causing them to get hard in her slender fingers. She lets out a loud moan as her fingers went into her moist snatch. Her pussy squeezes her fingers with a death grip. The memory continued to play in her mind as it was Liara’s turn to go down on Shepard.

Liara was very inexperienced but she was determined to please Shepard. Liara had to look past Jane’s patch of hair that ran from her pubic mound down to her anal sphincter. Liara had closed her eyes tightly and forced her tongue to invade the Commander’s loose, but wet vaginal opening. Unlike the Asari Maiden, The Commander had been with dozen partners ranging from human to batarian. Shepard grinded her hips into Liara’s face causing her juices to smear on her face.

The commander reaches her own orgasm but not nearly as quickly as the doctor did but when it came the Shepard made sure Liara was forced to wear it. She squirted in the Asari’s face and when Liara raised her head the juices were dripping from her face. The Commander grabbed the Asari’s head and brought her to Shepard’s red lips.

Their tongues swirled around each other and it was a passionate kiss, but the Commander wasn’t satisfied just yet. Jane pushed her tongue deep into Liara’s mouth forcing the blue maiden to squirm a little. The kiss was held for a minute before Jane broke from Liara’s lips. A small string of spit connected their lips while they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Liara…. You were incredible Blue…I.. I Fucking love you” The red head sat up looking over to her nightstand. She reached over and opened the drawer. The commander pulled out a small omnistrap-on causing the blue maiden to blush.

“Oh…Oh..I uh…Well I have never…well. I have never had sex with anyone” The Commander grinned and kissed Liara on her head.

“Don’t worry blue” Shepard put the strap-on on the nightstand and caressed her blue lovers face. “You are the most beautiful person I have ever met…I… I have had many partners, but I promise you that I will never leave you.”

Liara’s eyes went black as she muttered embrace eternity. They were both in a black void floating there in each other’s embrace. Shepard felt a strong wave of lust overcome her. What she was feeling was Liara’s desire and passion for the Commander.

Liara also felt something from Shepard as well. She felt Shepard’s fear of losing her but also felt a presence of someone she had loved in the past. It was a man that had dark skin and a hulking frame. The feeling was cut when Shepard gave Liara a deep kiss, but the Young Maiden was too weak to keep the meld up and it collapsed causing her to pass out in the commander’s arms

When she passed out in the memory she was forced back into reality. She was sitting on the floor with the water still running and her hand sticking to her blue honeypot. She brought her hand up staring at it before licking it clean.

*******

After finishing her shower Liara was given a tight-fitting commando uniform. This wasn’t her usual style nor even close to the armor she wore. Due to her recent habit’s the crew was forced to put the clothing in a long dry-cleaning period. She still wore the uniform with a bit of pride and stepped on the shuttle to Illium.

When the shuttle was away, she took out her data pad and resumed searching through her earlier findings. She ran the name across the Cerberus database the Shadow Broker assembled. There were 4 matches but only one fit the profile. To her surprise the spy had been in the Alliance and she was able to get his records.

Jamal Hassien  
Rank: N6  
Age: 25  
Weight: 215 lbs.  
Sex: Male  
Race: African  
Reason for discharge:  
Caught fraternizing with Ensign Jane Shepard. Ensign Shepard was severely disciplined for her actions while Warrant Officer Hassien chose to take a discharge.

Liara felt her heart skip a beat when reading his description and she stared in disbelief seeing Shepard’s name. She couldn’t bring herself to read anymore and just studied the man’s appearance. He had dark chocolate skin, with a light beard, and a shaved head. His body was chiseled to perfection. “If he has such a hulking body, he must have a huge…No get it together T’Soni” she shook her head trying to refocus. As T’Soni kept reading about him she began to get worried.

The man was ruthless in combat and didn’t take prisoners unless they were women. If the women were ever released or managed to escape, they were all pregnant. In fact, the only woman that had never gotten pregnant from him was Shepard. “Thankfully Asari don’t get pregnant like other races do so I could go all night with. No No No. Stop it T’Soni”. But the thoughts didn’t leave her head

T’Soni continued to scroll through the pictures of the black god and came across a fully naked picture. She bit her lip and studied the picture. She started from his hairy chest then worked her way down to his perfected and rock-solid abs. She stared at his long 10-inch cock that was 2 inches’ thick with a patch of black hair surrounding them. “That would…That would destroy me but goddess its amazing.” Liara unzipped her commando outfit and reached down digging her digits into her soaked panties.

Her fingers pinched her small bud before sliding into her snatch. The Maiden was driven mad by her lust and found herself fantasizing about Jamal. In her fantasy she was on her knees sucking on his titanic balls while jerking his cum covered cock. She herself looked different having large G-Cup breasts and a small nose ring that had a thin rope attached to it. Whenever she would slow down, he would pull hard on the string forcing her to pick up her pace. Liara continued to suck on the black steel rod in her mouth at whatever pace the black god dictated. Liara drooled all over herself covering her large tits in saliva.

“Mmmmm here I come slut” His cock erupts into the young doctor’s mouth. The inner slut inside of Liara comes out and Liara begins swallowing his cum. “This is your future if you come after me.” The distracted Liara receives a harsh kick and she is ejected from the dream.

Liara snapped back to reality quickly and slid off the shuttle seat collapsing to the ground. She was nowhere near achieving an orgasm but something told her no. She shook her head and stood up fixing up her suited and touching up her slightly smeared make up.

“Goddess what am I doing.”

***********************

Liara stepped off the shuttle with pride. She had returned to Illium victorious in her efforts in defeating the Shadow Broker and had earned time off. The shadow broker walked forward feeling like a queen. But the moment she landed there were people watching her and she felt it. In what she thought was a smart move she went to her office but the moment she opened the door there was a bright flash and her ears were ringing. Dazed, she fell to the floor and the last thing the young Asari saw before her world going black was the ebony god she was fingering herself to earlier.

When she finally woke up the doctor found herself in a dimly lit room confused by her situation. A gentle breeze caresses her breasts and she is hit with the sudden realization that she is stark naked. Her body jolts and she hears the loud clanking of metal as the shackles holding her in place collide. Her arms are suspended above her head and she is hanging from the ceiling.

A screen turns on and at first it is just static but soon a call connects and Liara’s eyes widen in shock when she sees who is on the call.

“Mir…Miranda? Wha...What is going on here?” The naked asari manages to stammer through the sentence and this only brings out a smirk from Miranda.

“Oh its quite obvious. You are a Cerberus prisoner cutie. Or should I say my prisoner as The Illusive Man has no idea what I am doing.” Liara grits her teeth and is overwhelmed with anger. The nervousness leaves her body and quickly counters

“When Shepard finds out about this she will throw you out an airlock.” Miranda busts out laughing and this only angers the blue asari who is turning a shade of purple from rage and embarrassment.

“Oh Shepard is a little too pre occupied with Aria and won’t be getting to you anytime soon. Cerberus launched an attack on Omega and Shepard, being the hero she is, leapt at the chance to aide that purple whore. I have ensured that Shepard is well feed and will have all the intel she needs to defeat them.” Liara looks dumbfounded by Miranda’s angle in all “I see you are still confused…Well you will be a cum drunk harlot soon so what’s it matter. Shepard is a loose cannon that needs to be brought back under control and I will see that she accepts Cerberus or I will break her.”

Liara’s eyes widen at the revelation and she pulls at her chains but someone from behind grabs the back of her neck and squeezes. “Settle down my little blue bunny.” Liara freezes when the man speaks and Miranda smirks

“Thanks Jamal. Once she is back under my control and the collectors have been destroyed, I will use her to take over Cerberus. After that, Well… She will make a good breeder.” Liara lunges forward

“Oh that’s funny. Coming from the bitch who can’t have children due to her fathers shitty engineering.” This causes Miranda’s prideful smile to fade.

“Jamal…Break her… I want her to rue this day.” Jamal slaps Liara’s head dazing the doctor and he puts a biotic dampening cuff on Liara. “I am going to enjoy watching you break”. Liara screams and struggles as the cuff is attached to her and Jamal slaps her harshly. He unsnaps Liara’s cuffs but Liara doesn’t fall. Instead she lands on her feet and makes a run for the door. It doesn’t budge and this only causes Jamal to laugh.

“Where you going my little blue bunny? We haven’t even started yet” Liara turns her head facing the man who is just as naked as she is. While he has lost a little weight and grown much more hair on his body. He starts creeping forward causing Liara to try and find a weapon. She scurries but isn’t able to get past him. He leaps onto her and wrestles her down onto the ground. “Gotcha. Now say ahh”

“Let me GAHHHH” As soon as she says that he shoves three fingers deep into her mouth. She screams but isn’t able to bite down on his hand so she is forced to endure the awful taste coming from his hand

“That’s it little bunny” He rotates his hand covering as much of it in her Saliva as he can before removing his hand and rubbing it on her face. She struggles to breath as he manhandles her nimble face. He slaps her again and stands up. “Oh come on don’t give in that easy…Or maybe you want this. Let’s see.” While T’Soni is still gasping for air he sits down on her face and grinds his hairy ass all over it.

“Noooo ahh. Get ahhh it off of Mmmmpff” He laughs as he smoothers the defenseless doctor. She pleads into his ass but this only turns him on even more.

“AHhhh just like that slut. Keep it up and I will paint your beautiful body” With an Iron clad grip he forces her breasts around his cock and starts to thrust using them to jerk himself. Desperate for escape Liara kept rolling her head to get free of the man’s hairy ass. Sweat dripped from the crack and onto her innocent face. Little did the doctor know this was turning Jamal on and the more she did this the faster he got. Sweet poured from all over Liara’s captor and onto her face and chest. The poor asari was being forced to inhale the man’s ass and his musk all while he manhandled her breasts.

Time passed agonizingly slow for Liara. Her breasts were aching and she had so much ass sweet on her she looked like she had took a bath in it! Finally, the man let out a primal roar and she felt her lower stomach become warm as the man sprayed his load on her. Soon T’Soni was able to breathe fresh air again when the man stood up but her relief wouldn’t last long.

“Break time is over slut. Time to make a child” The man hoisted her up onto her feet and cuffed her back in the chains. Liara gave the shackles a tough tug but couldn’t loosen them. She was angled to face Miranda who was now naked with her member in her hand. The sight made Liara’s jaw drop. Never before had she seen a human female with a cock before. Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when her insides lit on fire with Jamal slamming his cock deep inside of her.

The young maiden was given no time to brace herself and the man just thrust into her wildly ramming his steel rod against the edge of her womb. The feelings inside of her nether region was much better than anything Shepard had given her. She wanted to deny him the satisfaction of easily breaking her pussy in. “AHHhh You are tearing my pussy apart.” The man grunted and kept pounding into her with no mercy. Her pussy begins dripping bringing out a smirk from the stud

“Bah your pussy is loving my black cock… You’re even wet from it.” Two large hands suddenly squeeze her breasts tightly and they are pulled out as far as they would go. Liara cries out in pain as Miranda moans jerking her cock. Miranda had been jerking her cock the entire time and finally began cumming on herself not caring where her ropes went. The cheerleader scooped up some of her cum and started to lick it up.

“Enjoy the rest of your prize Jamal. They just captured Shepard and Its time for me to get to work” The feed cuts out and Jamal continues rail against the young maiden who continues to cry out in pain. A flood of warm cum rushes into her love tunnel filling the young doctor up with her first load of hot cum ever. Liara cries out in humiliation as the huge man withdraws from her dripping azure.

“Mmmm you are one hot bunny. But I want inside of that head of yours…. Let me in and I will show you your true place in this galaxy.” Liara trembled a little bit. She had fantasied about this moment since seeing his picture on the shuttle but was terrified. She curled a little and looked away as the man roughly grabbed her chin “Oh. I see you want to let me in. Do it…Forget that whore Shepard. Let me show you what you what you should be doing.” The young doctor nodded her head and muttered the simple phrase ‘Embrace Eternity’

Her eyes went black and she pulled him inside of her. Her head was an empty canvas but it was soon flooded with erotic thoughts but she felt something being placed inside of her. She couldn’t tell what the man was doing at first but it clicked and he was forcefully impregnating her. His grin grew wide when he saw her fantasy of her sucking him off and withdrew from the meld. The expression on Liara’s face was one of horror and embarrassment.

The doctor had been defeated and impregnated by Shepard’s ex but this was not the end of her story. Jamal uncuffed her and let her fall to the ground. “Now lets see if we can’t make that fantasy of yours happen little blue pie.” The door that had sealed them in opened and the maidens Master started to walk out. She followed him submissively into her new life.


	3. Shepard's Defeat

How did this happen?   
  
The question ran through Shepard’s head actively as she sat in her cell suspended in air and stripped to her underwear. Her body was bruised from the beatings she received from her captors. They weren’t trying to get any information out of her but instead trying to break her will. Accompanying her bruises was several etchings of “Race Traitor” on her forehead and back that was rewritten on her body daily.  
  
She had led her team to Omega after receiving a distress call from Aria T’Loak warning the station was under attack by Cerberus. Not wanting to lose access to the Omega 4 Relay and still not trusting the illusive man, Shepard accepted the call and went on to fight against the people who resurrected her and gave her the SR-2. The mission was a success at first and they had taken out General Petrovsky with little issue and Cerberus was largely defeated, then the counterattack happened.   
  
While Shepard was on her way to the Normandy an explosion was set off sending a shockwave ripping through the air knocking both Shepard and T'Loak to their asses. They were quickly surrounded by Atlas mechs and ground troopers. The duo had no issue before hand but they were exposed and their biotics weren’t working. Even though they were without weapons or biotics they resisted capture as best they could. The Commander used her hand to hand combat skills to subdue three troops until she heard a scream from Aria and a violent crunch of her arm. The troopers used this opportunity to hit Shepard in the back of the head and knock her out.  
  
When Shepard initially awoke, she was in her armor and still had her beautiful red hair. But it quickly changed. A dark-skinned woman had entered the room accompanied by 2 large guards. She began circling the commander, but all Shepard could think of is smearing the walls with them like Jack would. The woman stopped and waved at the guards. They walked forward and gripped the plating of Shepard’s armor and ripped it clean off of her. Shepard flailed and tried to pull away, but it was to no avail as the guards made quick work of the plating then her bodysuit that was under the armor.  
  
Shepard was in peak shape with well-defined abs and muscle line covering her body, but her biggest features were her large juicy breasts. She managed to easily fill an F-Cup bra but they were always concealed by her large armor. The mysterious woman giggled a little seeing Jane’s large breasts and traced her fingers down to Jane’s panties and pulled the band open to peak inside.  
  
“This is fucking gross Shepard. Hairy Armpits and a hairy twat. Personal Hygiene is something we will need to teach you”   
  
“Fuck you, You lit-“Shepard was silenced by a viscous backhand to the mouth then a quick kick to her gut. The two guards chuckle a little bit as Shepard is put down.  
  
“You will refer to me as Mistress Maya or Mistress. Disrespect me and I will rip your teeth out bitch” To demonstrate her point Maya pushed her finger on one of Shepard’s teeth applying a little bit of force. It causes a slight pain for Shepard but Maya eventually releases and snapped her fingers. The entrance to Shepard’s cell opened up and guard walked in with a razor and shaving cream.   
  
Shepard soon found her panties yanked down by the two guards. Taking a small brush and the shaving cream in her hand, Maya started applying it to Shepard’s underarms and pussy then rubbed what was left all over Shepard’s face. Maya then grabbed the straight razor and unfolded it holding it to the commanders lathered up armpit. “Better keep still love… If I nick something you won’t be getting any Medigel.”  
  
Shepard bit her tongue and relaxed her body as much as possible. Thoughts of stabbing the woman with the razor was racing through her mind but they were quickly killed when the razor made contact and she felt the hair being removed from her arm pits. Her skin burned with humiliation as Maya cleaned her armpits up. This lasted for a few minutes and Maya finished with her armpits then cleaned the blade on her wrist. “Nearly done there. Be a good girl and I won’t get rid of this beautiful red hair.” She strokes Shepard’s hair before moving down to her hairy twat.  
  
Maya puts the blade against Shepard’s pussy then teases her nicking a little bit of the commander’s flesh causing a slight amount of blood to trickle. Letting out a small cry Shepard jerks back and manages to kick Maya’s knee “That fucking hurt you stupid bitch” One of the guards hit Shepard in the side of her head stunning her. All the commander could see was stars and white dots in her vision as an angry Maya walked up stuffing a large red ball gag in her mouth.   
  
“I warned you. It didn’t have to be this way.” Shepard’s senses were further reduced when she was fitted with a leather blindfold. Having only her hearing and sense of touch the commander muffled into the ball gag trying to figure out what her sadistic was planning next. The small hum of an electric razor quickly filled the room and Shepard panicked as the buzzing started and her hair fell from her head. The redhead started to flail but was quickly secured by the two guards with both guards taking her arms and securing her neck in place.  
  
The torment lasts a mere 30 seconds before all of her hair has been removed from her head. Shepard felt a cool breeze rush over her head before was warmed by a thick layer of shaving cream. The razor ran over Shepard’s head a few times before wiping it clean. The commander who was renowned for her shoulder length red hair, was now completely bald with a shiny head. Maya patted Shepard’s head then went back down to shaving the hairy mound Shepard had. This time the commander remained still allowing her captor to shave her untamed bush.  
  
Once Maya had finished Shepard was now afraid for the first time since being brought back from the dead. She was lowered to her knees as Maya unzipped her uniform pants then lowered them along with her panties. The blindfolded commander was completely unaware of what the woman was doing but whatever it was she was interrupted when the door opened “What the hell are you doing Brooks?” Shepard’s eyes widened when she heard the voice.  
  
“Oh come on Lawson you told me to break her down and that’s what I am doing.”  
  
“I told you to weaken her resolve not take a dump on her and shave her bald” The Australian walked around the bald Shepard then kicked some of the hair to the side “This is pathetic Shepard.” She knelt beside the commander and whispered into her ear “I told you not to defy Cerberus. I let you run right into our trap.” She smooched Shepard’s ear and pressed her erection into Shepard’s hip “If you give in and accept Cerberus we will finish your fight against the collectors. Your crew is completely unaware of what is going and think I am here rescuing you”  
  
Shepard wrenched her head to the side and slammed it into Lawson’s nose. The cheerleader stumbled pinching her nose trying to stop the blood that had begun pouring from her nose. Maya let out a small chuckle as Miranda stood up and harshly kicked Jane’s stomach before grabbing a marker writing ‘race traitor’ on Shepard’s head. “Leave this bitch here and keep writing this on her head.”  
  
“Yes Commander Lawson” The trooper saluted Lawson as she fled the room leaving only Brooks in the room.  
  
“In due time Shepard. There is always plan B. Lawson will hate it but its quicker than toying with a fake.” Brooks left the room leaving Shepard alone. Once she was sure the room was empty Shepard broke down crying afraid of her future and unsure if anyone would come and save her.   
  
Shepard was kept in isolation for the next day until the door opened up and her gag was lifted only for a tube to be placed to her lips. A glob of nutrient paste was forced into her mouth followed by a flood of water to wash it down her throat. Once her meal period was up the guard reinserted the gag quickly left the room but she could feel a presence in the room with her.  
  
Her bra was suddenly unhooked and ripped off of her causing her breasts to flop around lewdly. She then felt a set of familiar strong hands squeeze her breasts bring a quick muffled gasp. “Jamffl?!”  
  
“Oh yes baby it’s me. I grew slightly bored of my new asari toy and came to pay you a visit. She is working a pole for the humans at afterlife.” He keeps massaging Jane’s breasts then brings his fingers to squeeze her nipples. “Fuuck I missed these tits….I espically missed that blonde hair you had when I was busting a nut in that tight pussy of yours” Jane felt herself getting wet and worked up for him remembering how when they were dating Shepard had her hair dyed a strawberry blonde to please him.  
  
“But Miranda said you were for her so I am gonna have to settle for Aria. That purple ho will be a tough nut to crack.” Suddenly his hands left her breasts and he rubbed her bald head.   
  
“Jamfl wffff. Hlfm mfff plfff”   
  
Jamal busted out laughing “Oh? After you cost me everything to save your precious career? Hell no. Goodbye Shepard. I can’t wait to see you drooling on Miranda’s cock” The door opened and he left walking out.  
  
Shepard resumed her crying as she was now alone once again knowing there wouldn’t be an easy escape laid out for her.   
  
***********  
  
The next four days seemed to blend together as the same routine was repeated. Her door would open, a guard would feed her nutrient paste, give her some water, then reapply the ‘ _Race Traitor_ ’ badge on her forehead. On the sixth day of her imprisonment Miranda finally paid her former commanding officer a visit. She removed the blindfold and gag off of the commander then stared into Shepard’s green eyes.  
  
“Relax…. If you want to leave this cell intact and not begging for Maya’s shit you are going to do what I say. Maya wants to use a clone of you but there is no replacing the real deal.” Shepard stared into Miranda’s eyes but then looked down but Miranda wrapped her hand around Shepard’s chin “I don’t want to replace you with a clone with a control chip So I have an offer for you. All you would need to do is submit to my cock. Suck and ride it until the collectors are dealt with and I am in charge of Cerberus. If you make this easy I will let you go and let you reunite with Liara.”  
  
“Mi…Miranda you…I can’t…I. I love Liara and can’t betray her” Miranda pressed a finger against Shepard’s lips shaking her head  
  
“Liara has joined us. She tracked Jamal down just to submit to him” The look on Shepard’s face was one of pure devastation but Miranda kept Shepard’s lips shut “Now Jamal doesn’t want to keep her because he says she is too needy. He wants you however I am letting him keep Aria so that you and her can reunite. Now that leaves us. I want to make Cerberus better but I can’t do that unless I give the Illusive man you. So what do you say Shepard? Are you going to submit to me or are you going to resist and become a shit eater for Maya?” Miranda’s finger left Shepard’s lips  
  
“I…. No…I will not submit. Not after what you done to me and Liara…I can’t do it” Shepard had definitely stated but didn’t say anything further.  
  
Miranda nodded her head and traced a finger on Shepard’s hairless head “Maya wants to do so much to you it’s unbelievable. I want the real Shepard by my side, but I can’t have it while you are resisting. So I will leave you in the care of Brooks for a week then see how that attitude changes. In the meantime, I am taking your clone back to the ship with me and your crew won’t notice the difference.” Miranda’s cock was bulging in her suit and Shepard could see it clearly. When Shepard turn her head away blushing Miranda brought the commanders face up and rubbed it on the outline “Oh this is a wonderful sight.”  
  
Shepard had closed her eyes tightly and took the molesting Miranda was giving her. Sensing this Miranda unzipped her suit and let her cock dangle in front of Shepard. With pre cum leaking her cock Miranda plopped it down onto Shepard’s scalp and pushed her heavy-set balls into Shepard’s eyes. The disgraced commander began whimpering as Miranda rubbed her cock all over Shepard’s head.   
  
“M-M-Miranda P-please stop it…. T-This is… T-This isn’t right and you know it”  
  
Miranda laughed placing her palm on her cock then thrusting between it and Shepard’s bald head. The commander’s breathing intensified as Miranda picked her pace. Shepard could feel the skin peeling back and forth on her head but in fear of further humiliation she endured it. Balls slapping her head repeatedly Shepard started to groan shaking her head but this only added to Miranda’s pleasure. Lawson had cared nothing for how Shepard felt underneath her cock and her climax quickly came.   
  
Miranda unloaded onto Shepard’s head and the cum trickled down each side of her head. “Fuuck Shepard that was perfect. Minus that tid bit of movement I would even say you were enjoying yourself. So I tell you what.” Miranda knelt down to Shepard’s level then gave her a deep forceful kiss. Shepard didn’t resist this either wanting to play Miranda for as long as she could. Miranda broke the kiss after almost a minute then smiled “I will remain on this station for three more days. Maya will torment you for two of them and if you wish to submit to Cerberus then I will take you along, but don’t lie to us Shepard. You don’t want to incur my wrath.” As Miranda went to leave Shepard cried out  
  
“Miranda wait!” Miranda paused and turned around still zipping her suit up “I…I want Jamal… I.. Don’t want it to be Maya.”  
  
Miranda smirked then knelt down. “Oh? And why should I listen to you?”  
  
Shepard whimpered as Miranda said this then her head went down “Well I…Mistress Lawson…I miss my old boyfriend.” Miranda looked taken back by Shepard calling her mistress.  
  
“Hmmm Prove to me you mean it” Miranda unzips her suit and lets her cock free once again. She stroked it a few times to get it hard then pressed her it to Shepard’s lips smearing the pre cum. Shepard looks up to Lawson then down to the cock poking at her lips. Swallowing her pride at a chance at freedom Shepard parted lips letting Miranda’s cock slide into her mouth.   
  
Miranda began thrusting in and out of the commanders mouth gently letting her get use to the length and girth of her cock. Most women gagged from the sheer size of Miranda’s cock, but no matter how deep Miranda pushed into Shepard’s mouth there was no resisting nor gagging. Unbeknownst to Lawson, Shepard had slept with a multitude of men and women from all races up until she met Jamal. But Miranda paid no thought to the commander’s skill as she was merely testing the resolve of the spectre. The sounds of wet slapping filled the room and Miranda rested her hand on Jane’s head.  
  
“See this isn’t so hard. Keep on and I will make sure Jamal knocks you up” Nodding her head, Shepard kept on sucking Miranda’s cock and began rolling her tongue around it. Drool leaked from Jane’s mouth coating the long shaft in her mouth as well as her bare chest. This wasn’t the first cock Shepard had sucked in her life, and judging by the situation it wouldn’t be the last, however Shepard needed to buy as much time as she could to try and get back to her ship.  
  
Without warning Miranda picked up her pace slamming deep into Shepard’s mouth and held onto her head. This level of abuse Shepard deep down loved and her pussy started to drip with need, but Lawson never noticed this. Miranda felt proud seeing Shepard in this position and felt accomplished that the commander had now bent the knee for her. Miranda pushes her cock down Shepard’s gullet and holds it there forcing Shepard to choke on the cock for a brief moment before pulling out and jerking her cock until her cock erupted all over Shepard’s face.  
  
“Mmm that was nice Shepard. You impressed me but it wasn’t enough. Maya has you tonight and tomorrow, but Jamal will have you the day after. If you are still faking it by then I will leave you here” She turned around zipping her suit up and walking out leaving Shepard covered in cum and ashamed of her failure to win Miranda over.  
  
The moment of pause was brief before the door opened up and Maya walked in with a duffle bag and a jug of water. “Oh how the mighty have fallen.” Brooks unscrewed the cap of the jug and poured it onto Shepard washing Miranda’s cum away then taking a rag to dry up Shepard roughly. “Now that Miranda has fixed that attitude of yours let’s get started” She outfits Shepard with collar connecting a tight chain to it. Maya then unhooks Jane’s cuffs from the heavy chains then stands her up “We are heading to my little lab little slut try escaping and I will remove your fucking legs” This sent a shiver of fear down Shepard’s spine and she obediently nodded her head.  
  
Maya pressed her dark lips against Shepard’s lips then started to walk forward holding Shepard’s long chain tightly. The prison halls were empty, but Maya stopped at a cell and opened the door. When it slid open Jamal was there pounding into a screaming and broken Aria T’Loak who had undergone a complete transformation. Aria’s breasts were much bigger than Jane’s F-Cups, Aria’s lips were much fuller and puffy perfect for sucking cock, and a much larger ass than Jane had ever seen. Shepard had never seen a woman hold that much Silicone in her body and Maya reached over grabbing Shepard’s breast.  
  
Jamal was showing no mercy to the former queen as his assault into her gapping anus continued even while Shepard stared at the two. “That’s it slut keep milking my cock dry” Jamal cried out as Aria tightened her sphincter around the throbbing cock in her anus. Aria was on all fours begging for Jamal’s cum and soon he finally gave it to her. Shepard tried to look away, but Maya raised a hand forcing Shepard to watch as Jamal came inside of Aria once again. Jamal withdrew his cock to an audible pop then slapped it on Aria’s ass a few times bringing out a moan from the purple asari.   
  
“She is sooooo perfect isn’t she? You are the only woman in the entire galaxy Jamal has never knocked up. Both Liara and Aria are pregnant with a blue bastard.” This caused some anguish within Shepard but she kept it in imagining killing brooks. The door closed and they continued the journey to the lab. When they arrived there was large tube where Shepard saw Jack floating inside with wires connecting into several chips into her body   
  
“What the fuck are you doing to her?!?” Shepard cried out only to be kicked in the knee.  
  
“Stupid bitch. You don’t question your mistress.” Maya kicked Shepard in the back forcing her onto the ground then Maya pressed her boot on Shepard’s back forcing her into the ground squishing her breasts.  
  
Shepard cried out shaking her head “I am sorry Mistress Maya…Forgive me”   
  
“You want forgiveness bitch? Prove it.” Maya turned around and dropped her pants “Hold your face still and do not fucking move no matter what happens.” Maya pressed Shepard’s face in between her ass cheeks and began grinding against her face. Shepard was held in place inhaling Maya’s ass but Shepard broke off when Maya ejected a loud wet fart all over Shepard’s face. Maya burst into laughter while Shepard fell to the ground coughing and gagging. “What’s wrong little slut? Don’t love your Mistress?”  
  
Shepard shook her head and pushed herself up whimpering “No Mistress Maya…Thank you for the wonderful gift” Shepard coughed a little bit but managed to sit back up keeping her stomach settled.   
  
Maya continued to laugh as Shepard rolled on the floor “Oh it will be soo much fun breaking you Shepard. This is a dream come true” Maya licked the back of Shepard’s neck “I bet you are wondering what we are doing to that scum…Miranda is having me turn her into a perfect slut…She will have perfect lips and latex skin….Mmm it’s a challenge but nothing what’s coming to you”  
  
“Wha-“Shepard was cut off when a needle sunk into her neck and her strength fades away. The commander slowly fell to her knees as she started losing consciousness   
  
“You talk way too much slut….We are going to fix all that.”  
  
Blackness quickly overtook the commander and Maya went to work.  
  
*********************  
When Shepard had awoke she wasn’t in the lab nor in a the cell she was held in. She was in an apartment that was sparse, only containing a bed for her to rest and a bathroom to clean herself in. The commander stood up and walked over to the mirror and gasped in horror at what had been done to her. Her skin was now a milky white while her nipples oozed out milk. Looking back she saw her ass had also grown in size looking more filled with silicon.   
  
As she kept panicking and looking at what had been done to her beloved body the door slid open and in walked Miranda. “Well you turned out just fine. Maya surely can work some magic” As Miranda started talking she felt her knees get weak and knelt down for Miranda “Well here is the state of the galaxy after your long nap. You have defeated the collectors, congratulations by the way, and you have accepted your status as a spectre back. Your clone has been doing a lot of work”  
  
“Wha..How long….How long was I out?” Shepard stammered out in confusion  
  
“Oh well it’s been a month since you went under for your transformation. Now the Clone is nowhere near as good as you and nearly got herself killed fighting the collectors…But I want you back in the saddle Shepard. You are going to help us destroy the Illusive Man and I will take over Cerberus.”  
  
Shepard was frozen in place; she couldn’t believe what she was hearing but had to accept that her crew moved on without her. Miranda stood and walked over to Shepard kneeling down and bringing her lips to give Shepard a deep kiss. The kiss wasn’t rough nor forced, but more tender and caring. Lawson broke away from the commander’s lips and kept knelt down  
  
“So Shepard will you fight with me or do you wish to remain here?”  
  
The commander gulped and nodded her head “I…I want to leave…I want to fight for you Mistress.” Shepard’s eyes were blank with defeat and Miranda saw it.  
  
“Good choice Shepard. I will order an omniwig to be grown but in the meantime, we can have some fun” Miranda unzipped her catsuit letting it fall to the floor. She stepped out completely naked then took Shepard’s hand guiding her back to the bed. Shepard found herself thrown onto the bed quickly then found Miranda on top of her caressing the side of her face “This is perfection… We were meant to be together”  
  
Miranda forced their lips together once more, but she didn’t let up as her cock grew rock hard against Shepard’s dripping snatch. Reaching her hands up, Miranda squeezed Jane’s breasts and milk began to flow freely from her full breasts. Lawson slid down as Jane arched her back and Miranda began to lick the milk up.  
  
“H---How? Ahhh fuck” the former commander questioned and Miranda nodded her head continuing to extract even more milk  
  
“It is a lactation drug Brooks came up with just for you” Miranda smirks before latching her lips onto Shepard’s breasts and squeezing. Milk flows into her mouth and once it’s full she slides up and gives Shepard a deep milky kiss while also sliding her cock into Shepard’s dripping love tunnel.  
  
As the cock slides in Shepard let’s out a sharp moan causing some of the milk to fall from her mouth. Miranda breaks the kiss then starts to slowly thrust into the commander. Miranda’s long and thick shaft slides deep inside of the commander’s snatch but with each thrust the commander notices that her pussy is far more sensitive than it was beforehand. But the time for questioning and resistance had passed and Shepard just cried out in pleasure as Miranda thrusted into her. It didn’t take long for the sounds of wet slapping sounds to fill the room and the aroma of sex to fill both women’s nostrils. Their lips once again clashed and locked in with each other as Miranda picked up the pace ramming into Shepard faster while still keeping the same level of force.  
  
A pressure starts to build within Shepard’s love tunnel and Miranda could feel it as well. Miranda removed her lips from Shepard’s and moved to Shepard’s ear. “I can feel you want to cum…Go on. Squirt all over my cock as I get ready to impregnate you.” The bald commander cried out as she heard this and Miranda started to lick her neck. Soon the flood gates opened up and Shepard erupted all over Miranda’s cock spraying both the bed and Miranda’s rod.  
  
A blue field soon enveloped Shepard and she found herself flipped over as Miranda raised Shepard’s ass up then started to pound into the bald bitch. Shepard cried out in pleasure as Miranda put her foot on her face pounding into Shepard’s drenched snatch. Miranda started to breathe heavily and grunt as her own orgasm started to build up. Miranda’s cock begun to pulse and throb within Shepard hitting deep within her womb but not stopping for a second until finally Miranda gave one final thrust and Shepard felt her womb being flooded by Miranda’s cum.  
  
Miranda smirked removing her foot from Shepard’s head then grabbing a small suction cup. Shepard felt the cup placed on her pussy then looked down to see what Miranda was doing. “M..Mistress what is that for?”  
  
Miranda giggled a little “So none of my cum leaks out of your oven. You are going to carry my child Shepard and if this batch doesn’t take, I will keep on until one does. Now you will find your armor in the closet. Once you are dressed we will get you fitted with your wig and return to the Normandy. _Commander_ ” She added that last little line more to mock Shepard than anything else.  
  
Obediently, Shepard stood up and walked to the closet putting on her bodysuit then her armor. Everything still fit her well even her helmet that concealed her face. Once she finished she walked out behind Miranda who had also gotten dressed moving to take on the Illusive man and have Miranda soon rule the terminus systems.


End file.
